forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clariburnus Tanthul
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Xinlenal, Neverwinter Wood | formerhomes = Thultanthar, Anauroch | sex = Male | race = Human, Shade | ethnicity = Netherese | age = Over 1800 in 1479 DR | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | occupation = Captain | class1e = | class2e = | alignminet3e = Lawful evil | class3e = | refs3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} }} '''Clariburnus Tanthul' was one of the Twelve Princes of Shade who led Netheril. In charge of Shadovar operations in New Neverwinter, Clariburnus led the Netherese in an attempt to restore Xinlenal, and the first Mythallar, to Toril. Personality Despite never showing emotion in his flat, whispering voice or unlined skin, Clairburnus had attained more humanity than any of the other twelve princes. Despite this, Clairburnus is merciless without honour, viewing cheating as a resourceful tactic. When necessary, though, Tanthul can don a facade of charm to mask the dead soul that he is. Abilities Despite the hyperbole that came with being one of the Princes of Shade, Clariburnus was recognised by those closest to him as a skilled warrior and tactical commander. Possessions Clariburnus often sported a magical +3 glaive of wounding. History Early life One of the Twelve Princes of Shade, Clairburnus held power in Netheril since before the fall of the First Empire. He soon gained notoriety as the youngest captain in the military of Thultanthar. Return of Netheril }} Upon the return of the Netherese Empire, Clairburnus, free of Shadowfell longed to see the expansion of Netheril. One of his main goals was always to restore power to the First Enclave, Xinlenal. Clairburnus would often communicate with Netherese Lord Draygo Quick about operations in the failing city of Neverwinter. After the catastrophic events that would lead the city into disarray, Clairburnus would send Shadovar agents into Neverwinter Wood in order to secure the area and find Xinlenal. After the explosion at Mount Hotenow, though, Clairburnus would demand that the Shadovar secure the rebuilding city of New Neverwinter instead. Although Herzgo Alegni would hold the city for a short time, his heir to the operations, Effron, would refuse in holding the city, thus resulting in Clairburnus' efforts in the area being failures. Being fed up, Clairburnus would take control of operations himself. By this time, though, Dagult Neverember had entered New Neverwinter and the Shadovar-Thay War was in full motion. Waterdeep would force Clairburnus to have the Netherese retreat from the city to once again secure the forest. Shadovar-Thay War Clairburnus would successfully retreat, resulting in few knowing of Netherese presence in the North and even fewer knowing their purpose. Clairburnus, since taking over has commenced a search for Ioulaum, believing the mage to be alive. Upon arriving, Prince Clairburnus would almost immediately strike an alliance with the Gray Wolf Tribe, even though he had, albeit secretely, plundered Morgur's Mound for magical relics. Upon finding the ruined enclave, Clairburnus would immediately set upon repairing it, putting hundreds of shades, humans, Shadar-kai, undead and constructs at work to uncover and repair the enclave. Knowing the Mythallar would put Netheril at an advantage against Thay, Clairburnus seeks magical relics and items to put to use in the enclave. Due to this, the prince placed Orthinos Eln, a priest of Shar, in charge of overseeing the excavation. Clairburnus needs the magical items to creat residuum to feed the Mythallar. Although Clairburnus seeks items from ruins, he often attacks Thay for items but knows that he will eventually have to extend into New Neverwinter to complete his search, as the legion of items he has already are not enough. The Prince of Shade often attacks Valindra Shadowmantle and her Thayan forces with the Gray Wolf Tribe as the front line. He wishes to close the Shadowfell portal inside the Dread Ring all the while keeping the Thayans reeling. In order to do this, he has sent the Mythallar of Kolthunral to invade the Thayan city of Surcross to end Thayan presence in Shadowfell. References Category:Males Category:Shades Category:Princes of Shade Category:Inhabitants of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of Xinlenal Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Wood Category:Inhabitants of Thultanthar Category:Inhabitants of Anauroch Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Captains Category:Sorcerers Category:Shadow adepts Category:Rogues Category:Fighters